DIY
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: A falta de una semana para el Veinticinco de Diciembre Scorpius Malfoy recurre a su novia de sangre mestiza, Rose Weasley, para encontrar el regalo perfecto para su madre, Astoria \\ ¡Segundo lugar en el Reto Navideño 2014 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black! :)


Harry Potter **no me pertenece.**

**Este fic participa en el reto especial de Navidad del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Me ha tocado:**Jarrón/Florero.**

**D.I.Y**

(o "_cómo hacer un regalo muggle en menos de una semana_")

Capítulo único.

Scorpius tuerce la boca y examina concienzudamente la hoja. Dieciocho de Diciembre. Queda una semana para Navidad. Y no tiene regalo para su madre. Eso es lo que pasa con las madres ricas: lo tienen todo y es prácticamente imposible encontrar algo para regalar.

-¿Todavía nada?

Alza la mirada hacia la voz que le ha hablado. El pelo rojo y rizado cae en cascada por su espalda. Tiene unas pocas pecas repartidas por la nariz y las mejillas. La ve sentarse a su lado.

-Nada de nada.

Ella lo mira con ternura y deja una mano fría sobre su pálida mejilla. Scorpius disfruta del contacto, de la suavidad de su tacto. Le llega a la nariz el olor afrutado de su colonia, inhala profundamente en su piel, disfrutando del aroma.

-¿Qué tal el regalo de tu padre?

-Le he comprado su colonia preferida. Y un par de zapatos nuevos.

-¿Por qué no comprarle un par también a tu madre?

-Sería un desperdicio. Sólo los llevaría un tiempo, y luego los abandonaría al fondo de su vestidor.

Rose tuerce un poco el gesto. Qué desperdicio de dinero. Su madre estaría escandalizada. Su madre, tan seria, responsable y práctica. La persona más pragmática de la tierra. Un par de zapatos puede llegar a durarle años. ¡El verano pasado la vio llevar un par de tacones que se había comprado el año que se casó! Y estaban, literalmente, como nuevos. Impresionante.

Su madre y su padre nunca han sido personas materialistas. Sí, pueden permitirse cosas, pero los Weasley/Granger prefieren gastarse ese dinero en vacaciones familiares, o Navidades. Cosas así. Para que todos disfruten.

Y entonces una idea le llega a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le haces tú algo? Algo personalizado. Algo enteramente tuyo, hecho con tus propias manos.

-¿Como qué?

-No sé... Cuando era más pequeña mi madre me apuntó a una guardería muggle, porque quería que yo tuviera una infancia lo más parecida a la suya. Mis padres trabajaban mucho, así que pasaba allí cinco días a la semana durante toda la mañana, hasta que venían a recogerme. Allí aprendí a hacer muchas manualidades. Cuando fui algo más mayor pasé a la escuela primaria y aprendí a hacer manualidades algo más complejas. Puedo ayudarte a hacer alguna para tu madre. Los muggles llaman eso "D.I.Y" ó "Do it yourself".

Scorpius frunce el ceño. Sus padres no siguen los ideales mágicos antiguos - aunque sabe que su padre participó en la guerra en el bando contrario. Aceptan su relación con Rose Weasley - aunque cuando ambas familias se encuentran es evidente la tensión en el aire. Nunca le han dado discursos sobre la pureza de la sangre y, en general, se siente bien con sus padres. Lo quieren, lo aceptan, lo valoran. No pretenden que sea quien no es. Su padre, hace unos años, le explicó que siempre (_siempresiempresiempre_) tiene que ser él mismo, y que quien no le quiera puede irse a tomar viento. Lo dijo con palabras menos elegantes.

Pero no sabe si un regalo muggle sería adecuado para su madre.

Además. ¿Manualidades? ¿D.I.Y?

-Hmmm... ¿Qué clase de regalo podría hacerle?

-¡Cualquier cosa!

Vale.

Esto puede ser fácil.

**Seis días antes de Navidad.**

**En la calle.**

**Hogsmeade.**

-Probemos a hacer un marco de fotos.

-Vale, ¿pero para qué sirven los macarrones?

-Para decorar. Los pegas contra el marco y luego los pintas con pintura plateada o dorada, o de cualquier color.

-No sé, Rose...

-¡Hazme caso, Scorp! Hugo le regaló eso hace unos años a mi madre.

Sí. Lo recuerda. El marco dorado, de lados irregulares, con una esquina desgarrada y otra deformada (porque, según lo que le dijo Rose al enseñárselo, está hecho con un pedazo de caja de cereales), que preside orgullosamente una esquina de la estantería que está encima de la chimenea.

Scorpius sospecha que el señor Weasley ha elegido ese emplazamiento por si, por alguna casualidad, el marco algún día cae y se precipita a las llamas. Cabe decir que en la foto, en la que todos salen llevando atroces jerseys de lana y sendos cuernos de felpa (un insulto a todos los renos del planeta), tampoco es que el señor Ronald salga muy favorecido. Su mujer cree que el estornudo de su marido, bañando de mocos y saliva al pequeño Hugo, hace la foto todavía más encantadora.

-Necesitamos comprar cereales. ¿Qué cereales quieres?

¿Su padre también querría colocar el marco a la vista de todas las visitas? Seguro que sí. Y más si su madre elige poner una foto vergonzosa, como esa foto que le hicieron la primera vez que hizo pipí de pie. No. No puede arriesgarse.

-¿Sabes? A mi madre no le gusta demasiado enmarcar fotos. Quiero decir, Malfoy Hall está repleto de cuadros gruñones y se lo tomarían como una afrenta. En mi casa todo es grande y ostentoso.

Rose alza una ceja, de esa forma que hace que se parezca tanto a su tía Ginny, y se encoge de hombros.

-Muy bien, como quieras. Vayamos entonces a algún sitio donde podamos comprar cuerdas, globos y pegamento.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hacer un muñeco de nieve.

**Cinco días antes de Navidad.**

**Aula vacía.**

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

-Vale, sujétalo... No tan fuerte. Vale... Hugo, pasame otro pedazo de cinta. Pero hijo, ¡no tan grande!

-¡Encima que te ayudo!

-¡Ni que hinchar un globo y cortar pedazos de cinta fuese un trabajo de vida o muerte!

-¿Si? ¡Pues ahí te quedas, pringada!

-¡No me llames pringada, enano!

Scorpius rueda los ojos e ignora olímpicamente la pelea entre ambos hermanos. Sus ojos grises se fijan en todos los materiales que están sobre la mesa. Tijeras, agua, pegamento blanco (que huele muy raro), cuerdas y pintura.

-Bueno, ignorémoslo – dice Rose apartándose un rizo de la cara con un soplido después de que su hermano haya desertado – Voy a ayudarte a hacer un muñeco de nieve con cola y cuerdas. Vamos a utilizar estos dos globos – le muestra un globo grande que tiene pegado encima otro más pequeño – ¡Podrá usarlo para decorar o incluso para sostener joyas! Si le ponemos un par de ramitas en cada lado para hacerle brazos podrá enganchar sus pulseras o collares. ¡Quedará tan mono!

Scorpius asiente, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de escuchar, y sigue las instrucciones de su novia paso a paso.

-Bueno...

-Dios, es horrible.

-¡No! No, cariño, no es feo. Es... Bueno, es un poco abstacto.

-Rose, no insultes mi inteligencia.

Para empezar, crear el molde para la manualidad le ha costado una barbaridad. Luego se ha entretenido jugando con la cola blanca, quitandosela de los dedos como si se estuviese arrancando la piel (comportamiento que hasta él mismo puede calificar de infantil). Seguidamente ha tirado un montón de purpurina plateada por la mesa. Y ahora, después de dejar secar su trabajo durante unas cuantas horas, se encuentra con que los globos se han roto (seguro que por obra y gracia del universo, que parece odiarlo a muerte) quedando así un amasijo de cola, cuerdas y plástico sobre la mesa. Y no olvidemos la purpurina, porque ese invento del demonio es imposible de limpiar en condiciones.

-Scorp...

-No. No quiero intentarlo de nuevo.

**Cuatro días antes de Navidad.**

**Otra aula vacía.**

**Todavía en Hogwarts.**

-Vale, ¿sabes qué? Vamos a hacer algo más simbólico. Una carta sorpresa.

-No voy a regalarle un howler a mi madre, Rose.

-No seas tonto. Vamos a hacer un sobre con forma de corazón y dentro meteremos una carta y unas golosinas.

Scorpius se abstiene de comentar que su madre es adicta a la comida sana y una obsesionada de las calorías. Esas golosinas que propone la joven Weasley sólo matarían de un disgusto a la señora Malfoy. Pero bueno, por intentarlo no pierde nada.

Excepto, quizás, seis litros de sangre. (Recordemos que Scorpius es hijo de Draco Malfoy y que, por tanto, ha heredado la capacidad de su padre para exagerarlo absolutamente todo. Iban a amputarle un brazo por culpa del Hipógrifo, ¿recordáis?).

-Sólo es un cortecito, Scorp, no es nada. No vas a desangrarte.

-¡Tú no eres la que ha visto su vida desfilar ante sus ojos! ¡Oh! Oh, qué mareado estoy... Llama a la enferma, Rose, creo que estoy perdiendo la vista.

-Ya, claro.

**Tres días antes de Navidad**

**Frente al aula de Pociones.**

**No hace falta decir que seguimos en Hogwarts.**

-Vamos, por favor, un último intento.

-No, Rose. Mañana nos marchamos de nuevo a casa. Le pediré a mi padre que me ayude a encontrar un regalo decente para ella y me buscaré la vida.

-¡Oh, vamos! Seguro que puedes hacer algo genial!

-Rose, por el amor de Salazar, déjalo. No insistas más.

-Bueno, pues luego no te quejes de que te pillan con los pantalones bajados. Te he dado muchas ideas, ahora tienes que elegir la que creas mejor para ella. Me marcho, tengo clase de Encantamientos y no quiero llegar tarde.

Le da un breve beso en los labios y se marcha, la nariz apuntando al techo y los libros firmemente sujetos contra su pecho.

Scorpius suspira y saca el sobre lacrado que ha recibido ésta mañana. Tiene el sello de su padre en la parte de atrás. Desgarra el papel con cuidado y saca el pergamino.

_"Scorpius:_

_Espero que a estas alturas todavía no hayas encontrado regalo para tu madre porque necesito que encuentres el regalo perfecto_.

(Gracias, papá. Tu apoyo es conmovedor).

_Resulta que he roto_ el jarrón._ Sí, hijo, el jarrón. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo descubra y me descuartice._

(¿¡Ha roto el jarrón!? ¿¡Acaso es un suicida!?)

_Tienes que encontrar un sustituto. Le daré una excusa a tu madre para no ir a recogerte en King's Cross cuando regreses, así podrás ir a Diagon Alley y buscar alguno que se parezca. Aunque, sinceramente, lo veo bastante difícil._

_Mucha suerte, hijo mío. El honor de los Malfoy está en tus manos._

_Tu padre (que teme por su vida)"_.

Alto, alto, alto. ¿Qué es _el jarrón_? Pues es, como su nombre indica, un jarrón, pero no cualquier jarrón. Es el jarrón más feo, grande, hortera, ridículo y horroroso que ha tenido la desgracia de ver.

Por alguna razón su madre se encaprichó de él hace unos años cuando fueron a Albania y desde entonces tiene la (indeseada) oportunidad de contemplarlo sobre la mesa del comedor durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena siempre que regresa a Malfoy Hall.

Su madre es una mujer muy elegante, muy refinada y con un gusto exquisito. Por eso se pregunta en qué estaba pensando cuando se empeñó en comprarlo.

Es grande. De color verde (un verde muy vomitivo), con un delfín dorado a cada lado - presumiblemente cumpliendo con el papel de asa. La base del jarrón es un enorme intento de garra de león hecha de marmolina rosa (Marmolina. _Rosa_) cuyas garras producen un sonido estremecedor sobre cualquier superficie (el jarrón es tan pesado que a penas se puede levantar y para desplazarlo no queda otra que arrastrarlo por todas partes). Por no hablar del momento en el que, sin razón aparente, la cerámica que constituye ese horrible objeto da un giro sobre sí misma, creando así horribles pliegues en la parte más estrecha, similares a unos michelines.

En definitiva, el jarrón es la cosa más terrorífica que ha visto jamás. A penas superada por la adoración que Astoria Malfoy, anteriormente conocida como Greengrass, siente por dicho objeto.

Sabe que no va a encontrar uno igual en Diagon Alley. Sabe que su padre no puede transfigurar un objeto para que se convierta en el jarrón, porque, si por algún casual, un día alguien lanza un _Finite Incantatem_ hacia él el engaño se haría evidente y los gritos de su madre serían muy agudos y altos.

Tiene que crear un hermano gemelo. Un gemelo idéntico.

Merlín le ayude.

**Dos días antes de Navidad.**

**Andén nueve y tres cuartos, estación de King's Cross**

**Londres.**

-Me prometiste que me ayudarías – sisea entre dientes clavando los ojos en el alma de su novia – Lo prometiste.

-Sé que te lo prometí, ¿pero cómo quieres que hagamos un jarrón? No tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso. ¡No sé ni cómo se llama el aparato que se emplea para modelar el barro!

-No me importa. Pídele ayuda a tu madre.

Rose suspira apretando el puente de su nariz entre los dedos.

-Escucha. Mamá está muy ocupada, en unos días es Nochebuena y...

-¡Rose, mi amor, estáis aquí!

Hermione Granger, tan radiante, sonriente, elegante (y todos los adjetivos, adecuados para ella, acabados en "-ante" existentes) como siempre se acerca a ellos a toda prisa.

-¡Mami! - exclama Hugo, que sufre de mamitis aguda siempre que regresa a casa.

-Hola, mi amor. Oh, Rose, está guapísima, mi vida. Hola, Scorpius, ¿nadie viene a recogerte hoy?

-Mis padres tienen un compromiso ahora mismo.

-Oh, bueno, bueno. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa? Puedes merendar con nosotros y después marcharte a Malfoy Hall a través de la red Flú.

-Me temo que no va a poder ser, señora Weasley, tengo que hacer unos recados en la zona muggle.

-¿En la zona muggle? - repite Hermione ladeando la cabeza. Su largos rizos castaños caen sobre su hombro - ¿Para qué?

-Quizás usted pueda ayudarme. Necesito hacer un jarrón y no sé qué es lo que voy a necesitar.

-Un jarrón.

-Sí. Un jarrón.

-Bueno, entonces vienes con nosotros. Es una suerte que haya traído el coche. Vengo de casa de mis padres, que como ya sabes son muggles, así que voy a llevarte al centro y vamos a buscar todo lo que necesites. ¿Vas a hacer un D.I.Y para tu madre?

-Así es, señora. Rose me habló de ello.

-Oh, claro, claro, Rose hacía muchas manualidades en el colegio – dice Hermione cogiendo el baúl de su hijo con una fuerza sorprendente para ponerlo sobre el carrito. Los guía hacia la salida con paso ligero – Todas las mañanas se metía en la chimenea y se iba a casa de unos amigos nuestros que viven en Irlanda y desde allí se marchaba a la escuela muggle del pueblo. Cuando cumplió diez años informamos al colegio de que íbamos a mudarnos a Londres y que no iba a volver a esa escuela. Hicimos lo mismo con Hugo, pero él fue a una escuela diferente. Ron y yo creímos muy importante que los niños conocieran sus orígenes muggles.

La mujer abre el maletero de su coche y saca su varita discretamente. Con una floritura levante los tres pesados baúles, los encoge, los mete dentro y le dice al pequeño grupo que se meta en el vehículo.

-Muy bien, en busca de los materiales para hacer un jarrón. ¡En marcha!

-¡En marcha! - repite Hugo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh, ahora que lo pienso. ¿Vas a ayudarle a hacerlo, Rose? ¿Vais a imitar la famosa escena de Ghost?

-¡Mamá, cállate! - contesta la joven con las mejillas arreboladas.

**Un día antes de Navidad.**

**Habitación de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**

**Malfoy Hall.**

Sólo hay una palabra para describir el día que está viviendo nuestro protagonista: _estresante_.

Astoria ha encontrado el cadáver descuartizado de _su pequeño y frágil bebé_. Ha gritado mucho, ha insultado muchísimo. Ha dado un portazo enorme y ha siseado amenazas muy coloridas. Lleva todo el día en su cuarto, destrozada.

"Está tan destrozada como ese monstruo" ha dicho su padre riendo cuando se lo ha comentado a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora el cabello de su padre es de color verde y le han salido un montón de bultos en las manos. Al parecer Astoria sigue teniendo el oído tan fino como cuando era adolescente.

**Veinticinco de Diciembre**

**Fún fún fún.**

**Salón familiar en Malfoy Hall.**

Draco le ha pedido perdón repetidas veces a su mujer y finalmente ha conseguido que salga de la cama. Sigue recibiendo miradas asesinas, pero ya está acostumbrado a los berrinches de su esposa.

Scorpius sabe que sus padres se quieren. Se casaron jóvenes y por un contrato matrimonial entre sus familias, pero sabe que podría haber sido peor. Quiero decir, hay matrimonios que no funcionan y le hacen la vida imposible a sus retoños. Él, dentro de lo que cabe, ha tenido suerte: un padre cuyo ego es más grande que el sol y una madre cuyos enfados son similares a un tornado subido encima de un tsunami. No puede quejarse.

-Anda, querida, anímate. Feliz Navidad.

Abuela Cissy le entrega su regalo a Astoria. Una preciosa bufanda de seda que la hace chillar emocionada. Su abuelo Lucius le entrega un bonito brazalete. Así se van sucediendo los regalos de uno en uno. Scorpius recibe una nueva escoba, una pluma muy bonita y un libro sobre cine (su pasión muggle junto a los coches de carreras) que ha llegado por la mañana vía lechuza. El remitente no es más que Rose Weasley, quien le desea felices fiestas a toda la familia Malfoy.

-Venga, Scorp, dale tu regalo a mamá.

Scorpius se levanta y se dirige al árbol. Arrastra por el suelo una caja de cartón envuelta con cuidado hasta los pies de su madre.

-Feliz Navidad, mamá – dice lacónicamente.

Astoria desgarra el papel con sus largo y finos dedos y abre la caja sin más preámbulos.

-¡Oh! - exclama, un extraño brillo prendido en sus ojos - ¡Oh! - vuelve a decir.

Mete los brazos en la caja y saca de él un...

-Merlín, ¿qué es eso...? - escucha que Abuela Cissy le susurra a su padre, el horror claro en su voz.

-Es... Me... - Astoria cierra la boca, incapaz de hablar – Yo... - sostiene el... Hmm... Jarrón en el aire con una expresión indescifrable.

Y no es para menos. Es grande. Retorcido. De colores horteras. Tiene un estampado de teteras. Unas asas realmente extrañas y el pie se parece a un zapato de tacón. Pero ese es un detalle que hay que estudiar, porque también cabe la posibilidad de que el joven Malfoy haya torturado a un duende de Gringotts hasta arrancarle la nariz para transformala en el soporte perfecto para su creación.

-Me...

Todos miran a la señora Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando sus gritos y su histeria.

-Me. En. Can. Ta. ¡Me encanta!

-¿Te gusta...?

-¡Oh, Scorpius, cariño, es precioso!

-Nunca pensé que me arrepentiría de una decisión en algún momento de mi vida. Siento haber accedido a que te casaras con ella, Draco.

-Bueno, papá, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

Astoria no para de chillar, reír, gritar y alabar su nuevo bebé. Lo gira una y otra vez entre sus manos hasta ponerlo boca abajo y encontrar una firma.

-¿Ah? Scorpius... ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Um... Sí – responde con las mejillas rojas – La señora Weasley fue muy amable y me ayudó a comprar el material para hacerlo cuando volvimos a Londres. Ella hizo el hechizo secante cuando lo terminé y añadió un encantamiento endurecedor para evitar accidentes – todo el mundo mira fijamente a Draco – Rose sugirió el papel con estampado de teteras. Dijo que te gustaría.

-¡Oh, y qué razón tenía, lo adoro! ¡Es tan especial! ¡Y lo has hecho tú!

Entonces baja la cabeza y dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus pálidas mejillas. Un sollozo se escapa y sacude sus hombros. Todo el mundo está terriblemente incómodo. Pero Astoria sonríe todavía, se levanta de su asiento y abraza a su hijo contra su pecho.

-Es el mejor regalo del mundo, Scorp, gracias. Que lo hayas hecho tú mismo lo hace todavía más especial

Y ahí es cuando Scorpius entiende por qué la señora Weasley guarda todas las manualidades de sus hijos. Entiende por qué Rose sólo regala a sus padres cosas que ella misma haya hecho. Es por _amor_. Eso es lo que puede regalarle a su madre millonaria todos los años.

**ººº**

Well, helloooo!

Antes que nada: ¡OMG, eliz año 2015, bitches! Disfrutad del año, pasadlo bien, leed, estudiad, trabajad, no olvidéis reír y llorar y ser felices siempre. Qué emocionada estoy :')

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este OS, sólo que lo he disfrutado mucho. Iba a ser algo mucho más oscuro antes. Iba a incluír pinceladas de Dramione, iba a hacer que Scorpius fuese un niño pequeño. Pero entonces pensé "Dios, para ya con el Dramione, tienes 20 años y no has escrito nunca nada sobre Scorpius y Rose, ¿cuál es tu problema?". Así que he traído esto *^*

Pequeñas aclaraciones:

Si queréis ver la escena de _Ghost _a la que se refiere Herimone sólo tenéis que poner en YouTube "Ghost escena ceramica". Es una pelí **MÍTICA **y una de mis favoritas, os la recomiendo sin duda :)

Las manualidades (excepto el marco decorado con macarrones que yo misma hice en su día a la edad de 5 años) están inspiradas en videos de YouTube. La carta sorpresa es idea de Miranda Ibañez, mi vloguera favorita. Es de Mexico y si no la conocéis os la recomiendo, es una monada de chica. El muñeco de nieve lo podréis encontrar en el canal, también de YT, llamado Paperpop. ¡Todos sus videos son una pasada y las manualidades son facilísimas!

¡Bueno, que me enrollo más que las persinas, disfrutad de lo que queda de vacaciones!

Mucho amor, Alex.


End file.
